Do you really want to hurt me?
by MeanandGreen
Summary: Sunstreaker and Sideswipe get kinky: energon kinky.


**Do you really want to hurt me?**

**What'sit:** Sunstreaker and Sideswipe get kinky: energon kinky.

**Who'sit:** Masochistic!Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. So I had to take liberties with their personalities, gimme a break. It's not like the show bothered delving and developing either.

**When'sit:** Somewhere in between crash-landing on earth and Ratchet still living.

**Whuhoh:** Giant twin robo-brothers. With energon (blood) being enjoyed way too much.

**Whatelse:** Done in response to a request on the Transformers (Anonymous) Kink Meme.

It's not so anonymous anymore.

_We've all heard about blood kink in human smut, right? Well I'd like to see some energon kink. Preferably with the Twins, but any Autobot pair will do if the writer prefers somebody else. And I do prefer Autobots. Decepticon energon kink is just too obvious._

**---**

A little pain never did anyone any harm.

It was that sensation that injected a little zest and excitement into the insipidty of of what could otherwise be a normal, guarded existence.

They, the Twins, firmly believed that.

They, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, unflinchingly embraced that.

He, Sunstreaker, had put so much faith in that one infinitesimal idea that, even now as he was pinned under his red twin and struggling to suppress the booming moan that threatened to awaken the rest of the Ark, he willingly allowed pain into his body at least everyday.

He, Sideswipe, had blissfully respected and revered that single tiny thought that, even now as he loomed over his yellow twin and busied himself on that deep gash running across the other's cheek, he lapped it up like he did the energon that trickled from the wound.

Sunstreaker allowed himself to emit one sound, a strained mewl that encouraged Sideswipe to get to work on the rest of his injuries, simply because he couldn't control himself any longer. He whispered huskily for Sideswipe to move lower, to that one cut that was deep and large enough for him to...

Sideswipe languidly scooted down to the cut that was closest to Sunstreaker's interface cable. He beamed down at Sunstreaker as he playfully stuck a finger into the tear, immersing the digit in the coolness of the viscuous purple fluid seeping out and running dark trails all over the lower half of Sunstreaker's body, including his...

Sunstreaker hissed, low and long, but not because of Sideswipe and his Primus-be-damned-fickle-digits, but because his interface cable was suddenly freed of its confines and was suddenly being licked, loved, and lusted over by Sideswipe. The skills of Sideswipe's glossa were close to legendary, and Sunstreaker was beyond delighted and proud to have such a mech for his brother. The spikes of intense electrical pleasure running through Sunstreaker caused him to buck and writhe and...

Sideswipe grinned. The way Sunstreaker was jerking his body was agitating his fresh wounds.

Sunstreaker whimpered. His wounds were beginning to feel neglected. But his interface cable wasn't.

Sideswipe dipped his head up. The sticky silver liquiform splattered all over his face.

Sunstreaker smiled. His twin had never looked more attractive.

Sideswipe smirked. His twin had never looked more attractive.

Of course, that could be remedied.

Before they knew it, they were romping in their berth more wildly than ever before. All energon from all cuts, gashes, wounds and scrapes were sucked, licked, and lapped up with impunity. That didn't stop them from making new ones. Deeper, wider, more likely to draw energon and paint their curves and crevaces into erotic pictures that none but them could appreciate.

Ratchet was definitely going to have a fit in the morning.

They didn't consider it masochism. It was the most normal thing in the galaxy for them. They had a penchant for recklelessness in battle, and thus they paid the price by limping home broken and bruised. It was a fantastic feeling. That was the pleasure that came from the pain.

After all, you wouldn't be able to know pleasure if you didn't know what pain was, right?

**---**

**FIN**


End file.
